First Kiss
by Zac and Artemis
Summary: While at the Temple, Artemis decides to have some fun with one of the guys. Her reason? He's the only one that's NOT hitting on her! Plus, scaring the !@# outta poeple is kinda her specialty. Slight Spoiler for an upcoming story in the SoS Series.


**Well, I'm sure some of you have noticed that I haven't updated in a bit, also, that my presence in the site has been..."weird." Well, I almost failed a class, so my mom had me be omish for a week, but I snuck time on my Ipod since I could fit it in my sleeve. X3 Anyway, while I was away, I thought of a short one shot. It involves archery, plans, a completely freaked-out dragon, and...a first kiss? Wait, what?**

**

* * *

**

**First Kiss  
**_Not what you expected?_

*THUD*

A small crowd of Cheetahs and Dragons cheered as Hunter landed a perfect shot at the dead center of the round target. Hunter then bowed and gave his opponent a smirk. The crowed hushed as the hybrid gave a sly smile and notched her arrow. Once she started to aim for the target, everyone ducked behind the nearest object, not because of her bad aim, but because of her good aim. Hunter's opponent was the black wolf-like hybrid, Artemis.

She was constantly under watch just in case she attempted to escape or attack someone. In fact, since she was currently holding a bow with an arrow notched, she had practically every guard watching her. The fact that Artemis knew this made it the more fun to her.

"Hey Hunter, what's that dessert called with ice cream and bananas?" Questioned Artemis, "It's a banana...something...what is it?"

"A split?" responded Hunter, confused.

Artemis realed the arrow, and landed a direct hit on the end of Hunter's arrow, splitting it in half down the entire shaft.

Artemis looked back to Hunter and smirked, "Exactly."

The crowed laughed at Artemis's joke while Hunter looked down and shook his head, laughing as well, "Well, Artemis, I have one thing to say to you..." Hunter quickly raised his bow and notched an arrow, pointing it directly at Artemis, "Think fast!"

Artemis's eyes went wide as she quickly whipped-out her dagger from under her dark-blue cloak and deflected the arrow off to her right.

Eveyone gasped as Artemis pointed her dagger at Hunter, who had a large grin on his face, "What the hell!?" shouted Artemis, steaming.

Hunter silently pointed at the target board. Artemis tiled her head to the right in confusion as she looked over at the board. When she saw what Hunter pointed to, her jaw dropped and her ears flattened back.

"Holy mother of..." Hunter's arrow had succesfully split HER arrow in half. Artemis smiled, almost laughing, "Nicely done, very nicely done."

"Why thank you. That means a lot coming from someone that prides themselves on accuracy." replied Hunter.

Artemis dropped the borrowed bow and walked off as many of the crowd went to congratulate Hunter, "It seems that there are many surprises with these people." mumbled Artemis to herself, "First, there's that dragon with the most deliciouse blood ever, then Hunter shows me up in archery." Artemis stopped when she heard someone wolf whistle at her, which caused her ears and tail to twitch in annoyance, "But somethig that's constantly unsurprising are the air-heads that keep trying to get in my pants."

Artemis turned around to see a group of Dragons eyeing her, which made her very grateful for the cloak. She rolled her eyes and was about to keep walking, when she noticed that two of the group weren't staring at her. One was a young black female with a gold underbelly and six white horns along the side of her head. Her wings were golden, with violet blades on the end, and her tail ended in a silver scythe-like blade. The other was a young dark purple male with a dark, icy blue underbelly. His wings were black on top, and grey on the bottom, with a clear-blue crystal-like substance edging them, like blades. He had two white horns on each side of his head that curve back, then quickly curve up and forward. His tail ended ended in a sliver, lightning-shaped blade, and he had silver spines running down his back, starting from the back of his head and ending at the base of his tail. The two were conversing with eachother instead of oggling her like eveyone else.

Artemis tiled her head to the side in thought, "Now, why is he not eyeing me like everyone else?" questioned Artemis, "What is it about him that makes his so...different?" Artemis snapped her fingers and laughed, " Haha! I think I just found something fun to do today!"

With that, Artemis turned and ran off to start preparing her plans, "Hmm...I wonder how he's ganna react..."

* * *

Shadow, the new purple dragon, said his goodbyes to his friend Amaya, then started heading to the Temple so he could get dinner. Having a dad that's in good with the purple saviour gets you good things with the Elemental Guardians, like a room in the Temple. And being a purple dragon yourself doesn't hurt either!

Shadow turned the corner when he came face-to-face with one of his other friends.

"Whao! Shadow! What did you do!?"

Shadow stared at his friend with wide eyes, completely cunfused, "Wh-what the heck are you talking about, Spike?"

Spike was a mostly bright orange dragon with a dark yellow underbelly. His wings were red on the bottom, but different colors on the top. The right was green, and the left was dark yellow. His tail ended in a bright red flame-like blade. On each side of his head were horns that went straight out, then quickly curved up and forward. True to his name, Spike had reletively large grey spikes on top of his head, that trailed down his entire spine.

"Oh man! Whatever you did to her must have really gotten her PO'd!" laughed Spike.

Shadow threw his hand into the air, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"  
roared Shadow, very annoyed.

Shadow suddenly stopped laughing, now very seriouse, "What? You really don't know?" Shadow shook his head, "Have you atleast seen the creepy looks she's been giving you all day? You know, when she gives you this deadly grin and narrows her eyes?"

"Who? What? What are you talking about!?" asked Shadow, still no totaly getting the picture.

"Man, are you blind? Artemis! She's been staring at you all day! Giving you weird looks and grinning that creepy, 'I'm ganna eat you' look!"

Shadow suddenly felt very paranoid. If what Spike was saying was true, then he should be VERY, VERY, scared. Shadow knows first-hand about Artemis and how she deals with "her prey."

Shadow gave his friend a wary look, "Are you sure? Don't screw around with me about this."

"Yeah, I'm sure. If I were you, I'd get my tail to safety as soon as possible!"

Shadow nodded and began his walk back to the Temple again. Along the way, he'd jump at every noise or movement, _'God, I'm ganna go insane at this rate!'_ Shadow screamed in his head. Shadow could see the Temple doors ahead, but something suddenly dropped down in front of it.

"Aw crap..."

Artemis slowly stood up, staring straigt into Shadow's dark purple eyes with a look that gave him chills. Her entire body was hidden behind her dark blue cloak, except for her neck and head.

"H-h-hiya...Ar-Artemis." stuttered Shadow, taking a step back nervousely.

Artemis tiled her head to the side, giving Shadow a mock compassionate look, "What's wrong Shadow?" asked Artemis in a fake concerned voice, "I won't bite...much."

Artemis took one step forward, and Shadow took one step back, his entire body shaking. Artemis continued to advance upon the scared dragon, until Shadow had his back against a wall, and no where to run. Shadow most likely couldn't have ran if he tried, because, by this point, he was too scared to move, plus, Artemis could catch him quickly.

"What did I do wrong?" asked Shadow shakily.

Artemis took a slow step forward, "What? Why would you think you did somethig wrong?" asked Artemis in a hurt voice.

Shadow's eyes darted from left to right rapidly, "Uh...well...you kinda did just stalk me all the way home then jumped me..."

Artemis's grin turned into a frown, and her eyes seemed to glisten-up, "I can't believe you think of me like that!" shouted Artemis as she fell to her kneese and started to sob.

Shadow was now totaly, and completely, dumbfounded. He stared at Artemis in confusion and suprise for a few minutes to find that she was still sobbing, her hands covering her eyes. _'Oh crap, did I really just hurt her feelings?'_ yelled Shadow in his thoughts, _'Uhh...should I run, or comfort her? What is she tries to kill me? Aww man this is so awkward!'_

Shadow walked to Artemis's side and kneeled by her, placing a hand on her shoulder gently, "H-hey, Artemis, I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." began Shadow shakily, "An-a-and I'm s-sorry."

Artemis slowly stopped sobbing then, without looking up, placed her hand on Shadow's, "Shadow..." whispered Artemis quietly.

"Y-yeah?"

"You're gullible as hell."

Artemis quickly stood up and slammed Shadow rougly against the wall with her right hand, and her left hand held Shadow's right hand firmly against the wall. After wincing, Shadow opened his eyes to see Artemis almost nose-to-nose with him, and a look in her eye that caused Shadow to shiver in fear. Shadow started to looked down to escape her stare and saw she was in the same cloths as the first time she attacked him. Just a bra and panties covering only the most personal parts of her body, but revealing everything else.

"Hehe, like what you see?" whispered Artemis.

Shadow looked back up, his eyes growing wide, and the blood rushing to his face and wings, "What the hell!?"

Artemis laughed quietly, "What? Don't you?"

"N-n-no! I'm just completely scared out of my mind at the moment!" yelled Shadow, fidgeting under Artemis's grip.

Artemis frowned and her ears flatted completely back, "Seriousely? Seriousely!?" She let go of him and turned away, crossing her arms and pouting, "There must be something wrong with you!"

Shadow looked at Artemis in utter confusion, "What! No there isn't!" protested Shadow.

Artemis, ignoring him, snapped her fingers in realization, "Hah! You're gay!"

Shadow's tail twitched and his wings fluttered in annoyance, "What! No I'm not! I am NOT gay!" roared Shadow.

Artemis turned around with a smirk and a playful look in her eye, "Oh yeah? Well, I bet you've never kissed a girl before."

Shadow once again felt the blood rush to his face and wings, "Um...well...I haven't...but that's only because I've been living in isolation until only a few weeks ago!"

"Yeah, yeah...whatever you say." replied Artemis, sarcasm completely dripping from her voice.

Shadow had had enough at this point, "You know what!" he roughly grabbed the string aroung Artemis's neck that held her cloak together, and pulled her to him, closing his eyes and slamming her lips to his. Artemis's eyes went wide in shock from Shadow's spontaneous move. He was so caught off guard that she didn't move the whole time.

After a few seconds, Shadow ended the kiss and stared directly into Artemis's eyes with a stern look, breathing heavily "There! Now I've kissed a girl."

Artemis's jaw dropped and her tounge hung out of the side of her mouth, a glassy look in her eyes. She remained that way for a few seconds, while Shadow slowly removed his grip on her cloak and calmed down. Before he could do anything, though, Artemis regained her composure and slammed Shadow extreamly hard against the wall once more, a low growl escaping her maw.

"Who the hell do you think you are by kissing me like that!?" roared Artemis as she glared at Shadow, obviousely _VERY_ pissed.

Shadow returned the glare, "You were the one that came up to me and presented yourself like a slut!"

Artemis's ears twitched in anger, "Shut up!" she grabbed Shadow's neck and pulled him back, just to slam him into the wall again, "You have no idea how hard it is living here!"

After recovering from the throbbing in the back of his head, Shadow glared at her once more, "First, that was way off subject, and second, you tried to kill me! So you're ganna get treated like a prisoner!"

Artemis dropped Shadow and turned around, "I can handle the prison cell, and I can handle being watched by guards!" yelled Artemis, "But something that seems to always tick me off are the males that alwaysthink of me as some kind of sex toy! Cuz it's all of them! Even the  
guards."

Shadow rubbed the back of his head as he stood up, "I don't."

"Yeah, and that's why I wanted to mess with you, because you were...different." whispered Artemis. After a few moments of silence, Artemis turned back around, a curiouse look in her eyes, "So, was I really your first kiss?"

Once again, Shadow could feel the blood rush to his face and wings, "Well, yeah...I mean, me and Amaya did once, but it was an accident, and it wasn't an actual, 'kiss.'"

Artemis sniggered, "Heh, well, you may not be gay, but you sure haven't hit puberty yet."

"Oh will you just stop it with all the insults!" groaned Shadow.

"Well, c'mon! I mean, what guy can't resist this." asked Artemis, striking a pose while undraping the cloak from around her.

Shadow eyed her body, tilting his head slightly to the side. He traced the curves of her body with his eyes, actually getteing a good look of her for once, but when Artemis caught this, she quickly covered herself up again, obviousely embarassed, "Uh- em...well, don't tell anyone I did that or you're dead, got it?"

Shadow shook his head, coming back to his senses, "Uh, yeah, mum's the word...alright, well, I need to get home for dinner."

As Shadow began to walk past Artemis to the Temple, she suddenly grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks, "Wait, one more thing."

Artemis twirled Shadow so that he was facing her, then pressed his body close to hers so he couldn't move, and bit down onto the base of the right side of his neck, "Don't move, or this could kill you." mumbled Artemis with her teeth still around Shadow's shoulder. Next thing Shadow knew, he cringed slightly as he felt a small twinge of pain as Artemis bit down on his soft neck, drawing some blood. After a moment, though, the pain was gone and Artemis stepped back, licking her lips, "Ahh, I wish I could have some more," began Artemis, "but then I'd kill you, and I don't want to lose the best supply of blood I've ever tasted!"

Shadow rubbed his neck where she had bitten him. It was the same spot as before, "Geese, you're like a freakin vampire."

Artemis shrugged, "Eh, that's not news to me." with that said, Artemis turned and quickly dashed off, "Seeya kid! Today was fun!"

Shadow watched as she turned the corner of one of the houses, then mumble to himself, "She tasted like...iron..."

**EDN.**

* * *

**Lol, no clue where, or when, I thought of this. It just popped into my head almost out of nowhere...like a sniper's bullet...okay, where did THAT come from!? Alright, I'm just ganna go start work on the next SOS update now...**

**Till next time!**

**Cy**


End file.
